Blush
by CsillaDream
Summary: Time has passed since Gray's possible confession to Natsu... Did Natsu hear the confession? Or will Gray have to confess again? Sequel to What Would It Take


**Csilla: Alright, this fanfiction many of you have been waiting for... The mini sequel to "What Would It Take"! :D**

**Warning: I recommend reading 'What Would It Take' before reading this… Thanks~**

****( - - - - - - - )

_/Does that mean I told Natsu that I loved him… unconsciously…?_/

( - - - - - - - )

It had been a month… a whole month since I almost froze to death and Natsu saved me; I still hadn't found the answer and I was growing irritated. If seeing Natsu always around Lisanna before wasn't torture; nowadays it feels like he's never leaving her side… I mean they show up together in the morning and leave together at the end of the day; _great the nausea is back…_

Lately, it seems like I've been feeling sick to my stomach every time I enter the guild; _wonder why…_

"Hey Gray~ Are you ready?" I heard Lucy, one of best friends ask me with a gentle smile.

_Oh yeah… we had agreed to go on a mission…_

"Uh… y-yeah," As I tried to cut off my thoughts before I could wonder if Natsu was going to ask Lisanna to tag along.

"Oi Natsu… Are you ready?" I could hear the obvious irritation in her voice as she called over to the fire mage, who I had a sinking feeling had a pitiful expression on his face.

I left, brushing past Lucy so I could wait outside for Erza to drag Natsu out by force; sure enough a few moments later, the scary scarlet mage was dragging out the slightly unconscious fire mage. I sighed as I followed; diverting my attention on anything and everything other than my unconscious crush, who was still being dragged.

( - - - - - - - )

/**At the train station**/

"Looks like we're parting for a bit… They can squeeze two of us at a time in a car…" Lucy pointed out as we stepped onto the train.

"Well Natsu will be out of commission for the trip so… Gray, you'll watch over Natsu during the train ride." Erza stated as she and Lucy took a seat in one of the train cars.

I dragged Natsu's puking body down the aisle until I found a train car that would fit us; his body slumped over against the window the moment I placed him down. I sat down beside him, crossing my arms over my chest; it was going to be a long ride to last train stops…

"ngh," groaning for a bit before shifting in his seat, "ugh…." He huffed as the train made a sudden turn and he was shifted completely in his seat; his head falling onto my lap.

My face turned crimson at the sight; I lowered my head to hide the color on my face from others in the same car. This was going to be a long ride…

( - - - - - - - )

**/In the inn/**

I sat by the open window, glancing out without actually focusing on anything in particular. I sighed, closing my eyes; Natsu had gone out to use the public bath so I was alone. I thought back, trying to find the answer that I sought since that wintry day when I dreamt I confessed to Natsu.

_Had I spoken: "I love you, Natsu" out loud?_

_If I had, does that mean Natsu might feel the same?_

_If I hadn't, does that mean I'll have to convince again?_

_And… what is this warm ash-scented air that I smell?_

My eyes fluttered open slowly; at first all I saw was a blurry image and slowly, very slowly, details formed: an ear; a face; a tanned eyelid; something very red was also blurred on the face.

_Who is kissing me? And why don't I want to push them away?_

The warm, ash-scent slowly pulled away only to reveal a blushing Natsu, whose blush only darken when his eyes met mine. In a quick flash, before he could run off, I pulled him back down and slammed our lips together.

_I wonder if this means he feels the same,_

"G-Gra-ay…" His voice stumbling over my name; something he has yelled plenty of times.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste that was simply Natsu. I brushed against his tongue only to receive another stumbling whimper of my name. Two hands pushed against my chest hard enough to pull us apart enough so our mouths weren't connected.

"Gray… I-I-"

"I love you, Natsu" I attempted to kiss him only to receive an angry shove and since I hadn't loosen my grip on him we were too separated.

"WILL YOU QUIT INTERRUPTING ME?"

I blinked in surprise at the angry, but still blushing, Natsu above me; he seem to take this chance to continue: "I don't know if you know this but… I-I did hear you _that_ night… a-a-a-and I thought about it… at first I-I was confused so I-I avoided… you," lowering his voice and face, "I finally realized how I felt… I-I-I-I lo-love y-you t-t-too, Gray"

I took notice that the strength behind his hands had slackened; I pulled him back down, kissing him hard before rolling us both over so I was on top.

"I love you, Natsu" I whispered the moment I pulled away so I could hug him close to me.

"I… love you… too Gray…" I heard him whisper back in my ear.

( - - - - - - - )

**Csilla: I apologize for the shortness but I never expected to get so many request for a sequel**

**Gray: That's what you get for doing a cliff-hanger**

**Natsu: *whispers* Pssh~ She only caved 'cause she knew Kris would be happy to read more about us**

**Csilla: *sparkly-eyes* Natsu, you agree that you really do LOVE Gray! *3***


End file.
